User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Kars vs. Sephiroth
Description JoJo VS Final Fantasy! These two antagonists are among the last of their kind, but both are also the most powerful among them, One seeks his ascension to becoming the ultimate lifeform, the other seeks to take back the planet for him to rule, but who shall prevail? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight The Skeleton Heel Stone arena was a battleground for even the fines of warriors, two of the mighty Pillar Men occupied the arena, with many bystanders watching in anticipation of the upcoming battle, the Pillar Man, Wamuu had chosen this arena, as it was for the most honourable of warriors to engage in combat, under the darkness of Night, the full moon shined light over the arena. Wamuu: The sun has gone down, the challenger should be making his arrival very shortly. And as if right on cue, a man descended from the skies, and landed on the ground, looking upward to the two Pillar Men, it was Sephiroth who had arrived. Sephiroth: Well, looks like i'll be entertained. Wamuu looked at the man who had challenged the Pillar Men, deciding he must have desired a honouary victory. Wamuu: Very well, Sephiroth, you may choose who you wish to challenge. Sephiroth looks at Wammu, but then notices someone to his right, looking at him, Sephiroth then raises his Masamune, pointing it toward Kars. Sephiroth: He will do. Wamuu then turn to Kars, who stands up. Wamuu: Lord Kars, it appears the challenger wishes to fight you. Kars then looks at Wamuu, and them jumps onto the main arena battleground, standing meters from Sephiroth. Kars: Very well, allow me to show you the power of the Pillar Men. (Cue Light Mode - All Star Battle) Sephiroth assumes his fighting stance. Sephiroth: Let us begin. THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! 'FIGHT!' Sephiroth raises his sword in a defensive stance, Kars takes this opportunity and approaches his opponent by opening with a series of punches, in response, Sephiroth moves his head from one side to another evades his punches, as Kars kicks, Sephiroth swiftly evades and slashes at Kars, while Kars is harmed, he's not worried. Sephiroth: Vanish! Sephiroth then peforms his iconic Octaslash, delivering many powerful slashes at Kars, on the last swing, he knocks Kars onto a nearby wall, but Kars simply gets off the wall and uses his slow teleport to surprise Sephiroth. 50 seconds Approaching Sephiroth, and catching him off guard, Kars's Light Blades form on his arms, Sephiroth manages to evade one blade and matches blades with his own, Kars then goes for another attack with his Blades, but Sephiroth activates his Scintilla, forming a shield-like barrier in front of Sephiroth, Kars's blades then strike the barrier, but as they do, Kars suddenly becomes startled, Sephiroth then holds Musamune firmly as he swings horitzontally across Kars's chest, knocking Kars back onto the ground Sephiroth then walks towards, but once he got close enough, Kars knocked Sephiroth on the ground, Kars quickly got back up, he then puts his hands near his face, almost taunting Sephiroth. Kars: Stop there! Time to die! 40 seconds Sephiroth gets back up and looks at Kars. Sephiroth: I fear not death. Sephiroth rushes at Kars and throws a series of extremely fast slashes, Kars manages to evade most of them Sephiroth then goes for an overhead strike, Kars's Light Slip Blades quickly from an "X" shape, blocking Sephiroth's sword, Kars then quickly breaks off Sephiroth's attack before licking on his Light Blades. Kars: Shining Sabers Mode! Kars's Light Blades slash Sephiroth repeatedly, Kars then rushes ahead of Sephiroth, with his back to him, as Sephiroth falls on his knees, Kars swings his arm back for a final hit. Sephiroth: Hmmm, Impressive. Sephiroth gets back up, but Kars deliver a powerful kick, sending Sephiroth several meters back. 30 seconds Kars: The Red Stone of Aja! Kars puts the Stone Mask with the red stone implanted on it's forehead, Kars then yells as the stone's power starts transforming him, Sephiroth gets back up, but as he does, Kars stands upright as the Stone Mask breaks off Kars's face, Kars then forms his arms into wings and flies into the air. Kars: Celebrate this new birth! Kars lands as he reforms his wings into arms, Sephiroth then closes the distance and looks at Kars's new form before responding in kind. 20 seconds Sephiroth: It's time... Sephiroth forms his single back wing and flies in the air, Kars also flies into the air, Sephiroth manages to slash Kars, now above him, Kars is jabbed repeatedly by Sephiroth, before finally, Sephiroth grabs Kars and throws him back down to the ground, Sephiroth then aims his sword down, descending on Kars. Sephiroth: To the Promised Land... Kars manages to evade Sephiroth's sword just in time, the earth around the blade cracking apart, Kars stands up as Sephiroth pulls his sword out of the ground. 10 seconds Sephiroth holds his Black Materia in the air, preparing his meteor, his arm glowing with a green hue, like that of the lifestream, Sephiroth then lowers his arm forward, as if aiming at Kars. Kars: Time to pluck the life out of you like a flower in the field! Kars rushes at Sephiroth, slinging his octopus arm at him, suddenly Kars' Ripple travels through his strikes, severaly damaging Sephiroth. Kars: Feast your eyes on my Hamon! Sephiroth falls on the ground for a moment, Kars then grabs Sephiroth by his neck, holding him up. Kars: This is the power of the Ultimate Lifeform! Sephiroth laughs... Sephiroth: I'll fall into the shadows... Kars looks directly above him, but by the time he does, it's too late... DOUBLE K.O.! Kars and Sephiroth are both crushed by the meteor, and the arena crubmles to pieces as Wamuu and the other bystanders get the hell outta there. Result Ladies and Gentlemen we have... A TIE! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615